Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $19\dfrac{2}{15}-16\dfrac{1}{3} = {?}$
Solution: Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {19\dfrac{2}{15}}-{16\dfrac{5}{15}}$ Convert ${19\dfrac{2}{15}}$ to ${18 + \dfrac{15}{15} + \dfrac{2}{15}}$ So the problem becomes: ${18\dfrac{17}{15}}-{16\dfrac{5}{15}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {18} + {\dfrac{17}{15}} - {16} - {\dfrac{5}{15}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {18} - {16} + {\dfrac{17}{15}} - {\dfrac{5}{15}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=2 + {\dfrac{17}{15}} - {\dfrac{5}{15}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 2+\dfrac{12}{15}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 2\dfrac{12}{15}$ Simplify to lowest terms: $= 2\dfrac{4}{5}$